


Engagement

by procrastinatingbookworm



Series: we'll have to do this together [5]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: (twisted and fluffy feelings is the perfect tag for this), M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, pierce has feelings and he's not happy about it, technically this is where i stop being canon compliant but it's not a full-fledged au yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 20:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinatingbookworm/pseuds/procrastinatingbookworm
Summary: The cause.





	Engagement

It’s nighttime again, and they’re standing on the balcony.

There are rumors spreading about the two of them, about the time they’re spending together. Chloe, and everyone else, keeps giving them sideways looks.

Lucifer clearly doesn’t mind. He revels in being the center of attention.

He’d never confess aloud, but Pierce can admit to himself that he’s starting to enjoy it too. Now he’s known for something other than his judgement.

It’s Lucifer who reaches out, finding Pierce’s hand and lacing their fingers together, tracing his thumb over the band of skin where the ring was.

But Pierce holds on.


End file.
